Cloak and Dagger
by Faith Robin
Summary: To distract a heartbroken Watson, Holmes whisks his friend off to Brighton. What should have been a peaceful vacation is shattered by the arrival of roguish bounty hunters cloaked in mystery. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A story written when two fangirls see a movie together! By Faith Robin and BrowneyedShammer!**

Hey it's Shammer! Yeah I had so00o much fun writing this, Faith is a bit more experienced with Sherlock stories but as this is my first so please be kind! I'll be posting in the movie part since I enjoy the movie. If you don't like, don't read I have no problems deleting idiotic comments about how the same story is posted twice. GTFO if you feel that way! I'm generally nice except to morons! Expect to get eaten! Muahahahahhahahahahhah XD All hail ur new Dictator!

Hi I'm Faith Robin, Shamer and I coauthored this after seeing the 2nd SH movie, and we LOVED IT SO MUCH we had to write this. I have some other novel SH stuff if there are some people that are interested, look me up in the search engine provided by fanfiction. Since the movie is based off of the books I will be posting this as well under my section (books) because we both own it. We both wrote it!

Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter One**

"Cheer up old boy, we're in Brighton!" Sherlock Holmes excitedly exclaimed as the train left the station leaving the two men on an empty station with their bags at their feet.

Doctor Watson smoothed over his mustache as he deeply breathed in his nose, trying to calm his nerves. "Why are we here?"

Sherlock Holmes looked distresses for a moment, twirling on spot as if he was looking for an audience. "I promised you a peaceful trip to Brighton and here we are."

Watson shoved his left hand in his pocket and slowly shook his head. "The idea was that I was supposed to go to Brighton with my _wife_for our honeymoon." He said between clenched teeth.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Holmes gasped in mock horror.

John Watson growled in frustration gripping his cane tightly. "Are you trying to make me attack you?"

"If it relieves you of you self-pity." Holmes said with a cheeky grin, turning to his friend with his arms open wide.

"Relieves me of _my_ self-pity. Holmes!" John cried out, stabbing his cane at the others chest.

Sherlock looked unimpressed as he pushed the cane down and tightened his coat around his body as a chilly September breeze flew past the two men. "I only mean the best Watson." Sherlock replied his voice low.

"The best would be if Mary-."

"But she's not." Sherlock interrupted, his voice rising higher than his friends.

John's shoulders deflated as he took in his friends words, the shorter man walked up to him and clasped his shoulder. "We're here to relax and sightsee like every other citizen of England, blending in with the normal and boringness of everyday people."

John cracked a brief smile. "And this isn't for some case?"

Sherlock clutched his heart, his eyes innocently wide. "I swear my full intent was to enjoy a holiday with you. Lestrade begged me to say but I had to turn him down, you my friend are far more important that some case."

John chuckled and nodded. "Alright then, lead the way." He said as he took the handle of one of his suitcases. Holmes beamed at his friend before dashing off into the station to secure them a trolley.

)-_-_-_-_-_-(

Giovanni looked over at her friend as they languidly walked down the busy main street of Brighton, walking with her arm linked with her best friend, Beth-Anne, who stopped in front of a store to admire the jewelry on display through the glass window, before continuing on their stroll. A slight wind blew past the two girls, ruffling their dresses and tilting their hats. Giovanni dropped Beth-Anne's arm and reached up to tuck a stray coal black curl back in place. Beth-Anne's own brown hair was barely ruffled and looked just as perfect as when she had styled it.

"I'd kill for your hair." Giovanni moaned in envy.

Beth-Anne chuckled and with a gloved hand patted her hair. "Hopefully not me."

Giovanni nodded as she once again linked arms with the other girl. "No, I need you around."

Beth-Anne nodded seriously. "You wouldn't last a single day."

"Have more confidence in me." Giovanni cried.

"You are absolutely right, I should be more realistic. You'd last until tea time and then get lost and kidnapped."

Giovanni's cheeks puffed as she looked away from her friend, who led her into a quaint bakery at the end of the street. Beth-Anne's eyes darted around the near empty shop as she pulled her friend to the counter, tugging on the other girls arm when the Italian started to wonder towards the pastries. In the corner by the window two men sat in silence, each reading from the newspaper, empty plates and cups in front of them. At the counter a boy in an apron covered with flour smiled at the girls.

"What can I get ya?"

Giovanni's eyes raked over the baked goods, her brown eyes hungry. "Oh lets have-."

"One cinnamon scone and a glazed sweet bread." Beth-Anne said.

"I can order for myself." Giovanni pointed out, as the boy turned away from the girl and retrieve their order.

"Yes I am fully aware but you would have taken too long and I already knew what you wanted." Beth-Anne replied as she took the scone, leaving two shillings on the counter and walked off to the other table by the window.

Giovanni bit back her reply as she took her sweet bread and sat across from her friend. The shop boy disappeared into the back of the bakery, leaving the four occupants in the quiet room. The sound of the noise street faintly permeating through the glass windows. Giovanni thoughtfully chewed on her sweet bread humming lightly under her breath. Across from her Beth-Anne had taken a letter from inside of her pocket and was carefully reading over the contents. At the other table the taller of the two men lay down his paper to look over at the other.

"You didn't do anything to Gladstone before we left did you?"

Giovanni's eyes widened at the name and she lightly kicked her friend under the table. Beth-Anne didn't look up from her letter, still pretending to read it but her head tilted ever so slightly.

"Watson I promise you, he is safe at home with Ms. Hudson." The other man replied. His answer seemed to satisfy the other because he picked his newspaper back up and started reading. The shorter man chewed on his pipe as he read.

Giovanni couldn't suppress the happy grin on her face and luckily had her sweet bread to cover her smile, across from her Beth-Anne beamed down at her letter before delicately breaking off a part of her scone and popping it into her mouth. The four occupants sat in silence, occasionally broken by friendly pleasantries. Finally the two men stood up and walked out of the bakery, watched carefully by two sets of female eyes. Once the men had walk a little distance the girls sprang up and rushed out into the streets, linking arms once more and following behind the men at a safe distance. Beth-Anne tugged her companion along. They followed the two men for a couple of blocks before they disappeared. Giovanni bit her lip as Beth-Anne dashed into an alley way looking around frantically for the two men. It was empty except for grime on the street and stacked crates.

"We lost them." Beth-Anne cursed.

"Why where you following us?" A deep voice said as the sorter of the two appeared next to Beth-Anne, the taller one with the mustache walking from behind a stack of crates. Sherlock circled the girls, eyes raking over each girl, assessing them critically.

"You have Gladstone, we want him." Beth-Anne spoke up as Giovanni tried to shush her friend.

The shorter one paused before his face lit up. "Ah Gladstone, the infamous jewel thief."

Beth-Anne pouted as she stomped her foot. "You're obviously are hiding him. Turn him over to us and we won't call the bobby."

Sherlock swooped in to Beth-Anne getting closer then was necessary. "What does a pretty little girl want with a hardened criminal?"

Giovanni snorted, getting a bemused look from John. "He's hardly a hardened criminal, just a street urchin with sticky fingers."

Beth-Anne didn't lean away from Sherlock as he had predicted but instead jerked her finger into his face, waving it around with an air of superiority. "If your hiding him, you'd best turn him in. it's for his own good."

Sherlock sighed dramatically and let his shoulders slump as he held up his hands. "Oh you win. We were just trying to help him. Poor lad."

Giovanni and John looked confused as Beth-Anne smiled widely. "Good man, take us to him."

Sherlock spun on his heel and briskly walked back to the main street, Beth-Anne tugging Giovanni along with Watson bringing up the rear. The four walked in silence, nodding at other pedestrians as they journeyed along. The girls following Sherlock up and into their rented apartment, John wearily watching his friend. In the apartment Beth-Anne's eyes quickly scanned the rented room. Her sharp gray eyes picking up on the suitcases, shoes by the door and the barely used kitchenette. She tensed up and gripped her Italian friends arm in warning as John came around the two to face them, standing next to his friend.

"You don't have Gladstone." She stated, Giovanni gasped and clutched at her chest, her hand gripping the feathered pin on her breast.

"We have a Gladstone just not the man you're looking for. Which brings me to my point why are two pretty young girls looking for a criminal?" Sherlock asked as he started to pace. "You even followed tow strange men into their apartment. Is he a lover, does he owe you two something?"

"I hope you're prepared for disappointment." Beth-Anne said as she jerked her head in John's direction.

Giovanni nodded and whipped her hand out throwing her feathered pin at the doctor's neck. The man slumped forward, as Sherlock turned to look at his friend with worry. Beth-Anne threw a smoke bomb in the room. Then she ripped the door open as the pinkish smoke engulfed them in the room and pulled her friend down the stairs. The two were out the front door and dashing away into the dusk before Sherlock could even consider following them. He turned back to his friend, quickly checking for a pulse. He let out a relived breath when he felt the steady thumping of the taller man's heartbeat as the smoke began to settle.

Sherlock pulled the tiny dart out of Watson's neck and carefully licked the tip. His face scrunched at the taste. "It's a concentrated mixture of chamomile and lavender, a mild sedative only meant for a quick distraction."

"They drugged me?" John tried to say angrily but it came out as more of a yawn.

"The bomb… a simple trick with baking soda and colored vinegar," Sherlock muttered to himself.

John looked up at Sherlock his eyes dull. "I didn't ask you."

"Just thought you should know old boy, you should always continue learning." Sherlock said seriously as John snorted.

Sherlock looked out the door his eyes narrowing in on the last step, spying a small leather bound book laying in the corner half covered in the shadows. He cried out triumphantly and dashed to snatch the book from the ground, hurriedly flipping through the pages. With each turned page his face lit up. He turned on his heels to stare up at John who was tiredly leaning against the doorway; Sherlock held the book up and dashed up the stairs.

"We have them old boy."

"Have who?" John asked wearily.

"Giovanni."

"How did you-, it was in the book." He stopped himself short.

Sherlock nodded proudly. "She wrote her name in the back, but the intriguing mystery is her notes." Sherlock showed John a page before flipping to the next. "Taking midwifing classes the same day she attends medical classes. She either copies another student's notes or is a master of disguise or she shares a notebook with her brother."

John sighed tiredly, rubbing his face languidly. "Why do I have a feeling that you're going to drag us back to London?"

Sherlock beamed up at his taller friend, his eyes slightly manic. "The game is afoot!" He exclaimed as he rushed past his friend and into their rented apartment. He stopped and turned sharply on his heels, dramatically twirling his pointer finger in the air. "I promised you a distraction and By George It found us."


	2. Chapter 2

So special thanks to **horribly random** and, **musicismyhero** you two asked for it and we love to deliver so here is the next chapter!

Shamer here! This was a shooooort chapter…ugh….I don't feel like I could properly write the genius and madness that is Sherlock's brain but oh well I did what I could! Poor Faith was so frustrated and I kept distracting her with youtube videos! Hehehe! ENJOY!

Yes… yes she did. Not too short but longer than the last. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews are quite welcome… we don't bite. (shoves apple into Shamer's mouth.)

Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter Two**

Sherlock pulled at the stiff collar on his dark robe as he trotted through the stone hallways of Oxford University, keeping his head down to avoid any wondering eyes of the students grouped in the hallways. His normally unruly black hair was tamed and slicked back. With the help of makeup he looked a few years junior his age. His eyes and ears picked up on everything. At the whispered name of 'Giovanni' in a group of four students his interests perked. One glance told him, they were all scholarship students, in their last year at the university, two where English majors the taller and pudgy youths in Mathematics. Sherlock shot towards the small group and swiftly integrated himself into their fold.

"Have you seen the test results yet?" A pudgy youth asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I heard Professor Moriarty wasn't coming back, so what's the point." A tall boy cheered.

"Hasn't stopped the Golden Duo." Another boy sneered.

"At least Giovanni is in the medical program. I couldn't handle the competition." The last boy sighed.

"Giovanni?" Sherlock asked causing all four boys to turn towards him with confused glances. "Italian, long black hair, milky pale complexion, and Female?"

The four boys burst into laughter, Sherlock looked peeved and was ready to leave the buffoons before the pudgy one gasped out at him. "That's Giovanna."

"And Giovanni?' Sherlock questioned.

"Her twin brother, they look exactly alike too. They're famous on the campus; she takes midwifing classes and is the top of her class as her brother is for his medical ones." The tall boy said with a dreamy sigh.

"Except when Chandler is involved." The last one solemnly pointed out, the other three nodded.

"If you're interested in her, I'd find another. Giovanni duels anyone who tries to court his sister and he's never lost." The pudgy one said rubbing his arm.

Sherlock smirked, knowing he must have been one of the potential suitors. He nodded the group off and continued walking down the hall to his destination, now with another piece of information. His theory was beginning to form. The girl they had seen had taken her brother's notebook, now to track him down to get her. Then to find out what Giovanna and the mysterious girl had wanted with a criminal. He stealthily slipped into the Secretary's office, eyes locked on the woman primly sitting at the desk. Her hair was pinned up and dress impeccable, a few stray hairs on her collar confirmed she owned a Himalayan cat. Sherlock sauntered up to the desk and coughed politely into his hand. The woman looked up at him with a slight frown.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a voice that clearly stated she wanted him gone.

Putting on his best eyes of innocence and perfect smile, Sherlock clasped his hands in front of him as he shifted from foot-to-foot. Taking on the appearance of a shy, nervous student intimidated by the older women. "I-I-I was wondering, I-If you could give me Giovanni's address."

She ceased all movement and gave him her full attention; Sherlock's eyes darted around the office, looking nervous but in reality soaking in all the information around him. "Student information is confidential."

Sherlock nodded, still not meeting her eyes but as he pleaded with her he looked at her, his eyes watery. "He was assigned as my partner and he's been gone for a week. I can't fail my classes. I need to know he's completed his half. Please."

The woman's shoulders slumped at his begging as she quickly looked around before getting up and turning to the shelf behind her. Running her finger along the shelf she pulled out a folder and jotted down an address before handing it across to Sherlock who beamed at her as if she was a fallen deity. "Giovanni's a good boy, I'm sure he's taking care of his sister."

Sherlock bowed and rushed out of the office and raced out of the depressing place of study. It felt more like a prison than any cell he'd even been in. Thank god he was out of that establishment. Rules aside, Sherlock burst into his office, making a beeline for Watson's. He was pleased to find the man, unpacking one of the last of his boxes. The good doctor turned as his friend erupted into his area. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's appearance but chose not to comment, instead awaited the man in question to tell him.

"Come with me Watson."

"I don't think so." John said monotonely, he just wasn't in the mood for a grand adventure. Although he appreciated his friend's effort to distract him, he would also like the time to lick his wounds.

"John I can't allow you to waste away in a dark room-."

"That's you Holmes."

"As your best friend I must implore you." Sherlock stated passionately.

John rubbed a hand over his face with a deep sigh; it wasn't like he'd even been able to say not to the other man. Hence why he was in this mess. He briefly thought about denying his friend but at the excited look on the shorter man's face his resolve crumbled. He might as well accept his fate and stop resisting. Watson sighed again and reached for his coat, Sherlock had already slipped from his office, leaving a trail of clothing. John followed the trail to a small closet of clothes Sherlock used for his disguise and flopped down onto the nearest chair, noticing leather bound book on the table next to him.

"That book will be our ticket in."

"In where?"

"Giovanni's house." Sherlock exclaimed happily, "You return it and I'll investigate."

"You mean break in." John drawled.

"I won't be taking anything just looking." Sherlock defended as he reappeared clothed in an all black outfit. "Let us be off." He called dramatically.

John followed behind with a loud sigh, pocketing the notebook and wondering once again why he followed this madman.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Shamer here! WoW, this wrote itself really quickly. Thank gods for skype! Thanks Faith for staying up so late with me and delaying your math Homework! Fighting! Faith keeps me on track and gods my mind wonders! Hahaha Pizza! Enjoy this chapter! Remember this is co-authored and I will burn you with fire if you complain about that! Otherwise all comments are loved!

Faith here! In response to

Flo- No Mary isn't dead, we imagined that Mary dumped Watson.

Marypussycat79- Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter Three**

Sherlock stalked forward, Watson following behind walking like a normal person as his friend tucked behind people and slid from shadow to shadow. John was tired and unwilling to play Holmes's games. 635 Oakland Street looked like any other house and building on the street. The neighbors where all elderly couples, they claimed the residents where rarely seen but the Mistress of the house was very ill and had a live in nurse. But the only suspicion came from the two gentlemen friends visiting them at ungodly hours. Strange explosions were also common but the residents assumed the live-in nurse just couldn't cook since smoke could normally be seen coming from the kitchen window. Stopping in front of the door, John sucked in a deep breath and knocked briskly as Sherlock dissolved into the darkness of the dim London streets, not even the soft glow of the lamps where able to detect his whereabouts. An adolescent girl, no older than fifteen, in a maid's uniform opened the door; her rosy cheeks plump and brown hair falling from her bun.

"Can I help you?" She asked wearily.

John smiled pleasantly and bent down to better look the girl in the eye. "I was looking for Giovanni; she dropped her book of notes." He said holding out the book.

The little girl's eyes widened as she opened the door to let him inside. She giggled into her hand. "Oh Vanna's been searching the entire house for that."

The girl ran up a flight of stairs leaving the doctor to awkwardly stand in the hallway and close the front door. He shrugged and walked into the front room. It was scarcely decorated other than the fireplace, that softly crackled with a small fire, a love seat and two blue chairs on either side of the couch and a coffee table in the middle.

On the far wall sat a piano and an assortment of plants. The windows where covered in heavy red drapes, the walls painted a dark blue and the floor covered in oriental rugs. It was simple but seemed to fit. John seated himself in one of the blue chairs and waited.

He could hear female voices upstairs and the pounding of footsteps, followed by high pitched giggles muffled in small hands. He didn't turn around but he knew three pairs of eyes were watching him. The girls whispered at each other before one was pushed forward, it was the girl that had answered the door. She shuffled forward.

"I'll take the book to Giovanni, sir."

John smiled but shook his head. "No I'd like to personally give it to her."

The girl bit her lip and looked back at the other girls. She looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do next. John leaned forward and extended his hand to her. "I'm John Watson."

The girl gasped and took his hand. "Marie! Are you the same Doctor that helped put away Lord Blackwell?"

The other two girls had come out and where timidly standing behind Marie. It was easy to see they were all related with the same brown hair, green eyes, and in matching maid uniforms the three of them looked adorable. Marie was obviously the oldest. "Yes that's me."

"And you work with Mr. Holmes?" The smallest said, John turned a smile to her and she squeaked before looking down at her shoes. "I'm Hannah."

"I assume you follow our adventures through the newspaper?"

"We have all your articles." Marie piped up.

An explosion from upstairs startled the good doctor as Marie groaned while the other two giggled. "She did it again! I just cleaned up!"

The middle child, sighed as she turned on her heel. "I'll go!"

"Thanks Jennie" Marie and Hannah chorused. Without asking Marie turned to him and explained. "Giovanni's sister can't cook to save her life but she still tries and whenever she tries things normally go Ka-Boom."

Hannah giggled into her hand. "She's helpless."

"She's not ill?"

Hannah shook her head and climbed onto the couch, leaning on the armrest to be closer to the kind doctor, while Marie sat down on the floor at John's feet. "No she just hates to be sociable, says it makes her break out in hives. But that's a lie; Vanna just doesn't like anyone other than Beth-Anne or us."

"Beth-Anne?" John asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Our oldest sister," Marie said shooting a dirty look at Hannah. "In fact I'll just go fetch her." Marie said pulling herself to her feet while giving a warning glare at the other one. She hurried off with some concern in her eyes.

Following the footsteps of Jennie to the upper parts of the house, Marie wisely avoided the kitchen which Giovanni had enviably been kicked out of again and headed up the stairs to her sister's study. She opened the door, not bothering to knock and found her older sister composing a letter. Beth-Anne turned at Marie's entrance, her brown hair loosely cascading down her back. She wore a plain green dress and her shoes had been kicked off.

"Who was at the door?"

"John Watson is here to return Giovanni's notebook. Says he won't give it to anyone else but her."

Beth-Anne sighed deeply and rubbed her chin in thought before standing up and padding down the hall to another closed door. She burst through the door to find Giovanni already changing into a gray suit and white shirt. Giovanni's long black hair was stuffed into a short wig and her medium sized chest wrapped and bound.

With the suit on and a bit of stage makeup the pretty Italian girl had transformed into a handsome man. Beth-Anne looked down and smirked and her friends stuffed pants. Giovanni awkwardly smiled at her friend as she buttoned the last button on her vest, not bothering with the jacket. The long white sleeves where rolled up, giving the male Giovanni a relaxed feel.

"He's here."

"Sooner than you expected." Giovanni said in a deeper voice.

Beth-Anne shrugged as Marie looked worried. "I can be wrong at times."

Giovanni smirked and patted Beth-Anne's shoulder as she walked out, dramatically bowing at the door for Marie. "Lead the way my lady."

Marie giggled, and led the male Giovanni down the stairs and into the sitting room where Hannah was explaining to Dr. Watson all the plants they currently had in the house and that it was her job to water each and every one and move them with the sun.

Marie stopped at the entrance of the front room and hissed at Hannah who looked up and upon seeing the male Giovanni jumped up and dashed off. Marie giving a slight bow before also disappearing. Watson turned to find what had startled the talkative girl and found a tall man. He stood but sat back down when the man waved him back.

"You are Doctor Watson I presume?" The man said smoothly as he crossed the room to lean against the fireplace.

"Yes and you are?" John asked slightly confused.

"Giovanni! You found my notebook?"

John blinked for a few seconds taken back by the handsome man in front of him who did in fact look like the female Giovanni he had meet in Brighton but wasn't exactly. "I was looking for a female."

Giovanni smiled patiently, as if that happened a lot. "Yes, Giovanna. Same name different vowels. It happens all the time."

"Is she your sister?" John questioned, his hand tightening on his cane.

"Twin." The man sighed. "Although I'm not speaking to her at the moment. It is one thing to borrow my notebook for her classes but another entirely to lose it. But thank heavens you found it and had the decency to return it. I was dreading going back to my classes without it."

John nodded, holding up said book. "Do you know how she lost it?"

Giovanni straightened up and glanced sharply at the older man, seeming to be angry and distressed. "I assume you found it at the college. But judging by your tone that's not where you found it."

John shook his head sadly. He never liked to be the bearer of bad news, especially to family members about other family. "I found it in Brighton."

"Brighton?" Giovanni questioned, his voice dropping dangerously low.

John held out the notebook to which Giovanni snapped it out of his grasp, quickly flipping thought it as if to find the clues he was looking for. He frowned deeply and turned to Watson, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "Did you take my sister to Brighton?"

"Now see here, I did no such thing I'm happily…well I was married." John trailed off.

"You cheated on your wife with my sister and then whisked her off to Brighton! How dare you destroy my sister's honor." Giovanni cried out, shaking the book at John.

John shot up, leaning heavily on his cane. "I never cheated on Mary, she left me and I didn't know your sister until she attacked me."

The fire in the fireplace seemed to suck the warmth from the room as Giovanni glowered at the older man, shaking his head wordless in denial. John gripped his cane tightly, his muscles tensing awaiting the brother to attack him for slandering his 'precious' sister. The attack never came as he had suspected.

"Leave my household and never speak of this again." Giovanni said icily his head low and black bangs covering his narrowed eyes. He pointed towards the door his arm lightly shaking. "I never want you to see my sister again. I had enough problems with her last suitor; I don't need a married man taking her on trips without a chaperone."

With burning cheeks, John tipped his hat and walked out of the house, silently closing the door behind him and walking down the street. The good doctor angrily muttered under his breath, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so embarrassed in his life. He'd wring Sherlock's neck for this. As if pure thought summoned the devil in question Holmes materialized next to him, a puzzled grin on his handsome face. "It was her brother; he thought I'd taken his sister out. Giovanni and Giovanna. They're twins."

Sherlock rubbed his chin, his eyes wild as his brain ran through hundreds of scenarios. "I asked around and indeed they are twins. Moved here five years ago, after their parent's tragic death in Italy, other than the explosions and smoke from the kitchen nothing sets them aside from the rest. But I couldn't find anything on the friend."

"Beth-Anne." John supplied as they walked down the darkened streets of London, heading back to Baker Street.

Holmes stopped and turned to gape at his companion. "How did you manage that?"

"The twin's maids are her younger sisters. I assumed that's how Giovanna and Beth-Anne met. Giovanni also mentioned she had a past with troubled guys as he kicked me out."

Sherlock snorted and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you." His friend just glared back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Shamer here, my brain hurts but what the hell, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love our OC's and personally think they're awesome but hey I'm bias! To those that watch the BBC version you'll understand Donovan and Anderson! To those that don't tsk tsk tsk…..go WATCH IT NOW!

Hey Faith here, Can't watch it can't get the channel. However it looks tantalizing and I've seen the first unaired version (courtesy of Shamer up there). Anyway enjoy the story and remember… reviews are welcome, tell us what you think.

Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter Four**

Giovanni glared angrily at Doctor Watson feeling a bit satisfied as he flinched and hurriedly left her house with a blush of embarrassment. After the door had shut she relaxed slightly. A few moments later she panted slightly, and leaned up against a wall running a shaky hand through the short black wig. Clutching the notebook to her chest Giovanni walked out of the front room and pulled her body up the stairs, feeling as if her legs weighted a ton.

On the second floor she turned left and went down the hall, opening the first blue door and going in to collapse in the chair by the empty fireplace. It was a simple room with a twin bed pushed up against the window to fit a desk and chair, wooden dresser and the lounge chair by the fireplace. One gas lamp sat above the desk for better lighting for midnight studying. A decorative sword hung on the wall.

Giovanni reached up and pulled the wig off her head, letting her naturally long black hair cascade down her back. She hung her head and didn't look up as someone crossed the threshold of her male room to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles in her weary muscles.

"I'm so sorry."

"You did well, that was great improv. Acting like the concerned brother, who is afraid of seeing his sister losing her honor." Beth-Anne chuckled.

Giovanni nodded tiredly and sighed before standing up and tossing the notebook onto the desk and walking over to the dresser. "I am sorry. If I hadn't dropped the book-… How'd he even track us down?"

Beth-Anne backed up and elegantly sat on the twin bed as her friend slowly stripped herself of her male persona. "You had a notebook filled with medical notes and your name is in the back, it wouldn't be that hard to track you."

"Complete Idiot!" She angrily muttered at herself before kicking off her shoes as she began to unbutton her vest.

"Don't beat yourself up," Beth-Anne said sternly to her friend and partner in crime. Then a thought occurred to her. "Did Marie tell you who it was?"

"Yes, she said it was Dr. John Watson."

"The Dr. Watson?" Beth-Anne said eyes wide before her eyebrows creased with a deep frown of worry.

"Is there any other?"

Giovanni's shoulder deflated as she removed her vest and shirt, placing them neatly back in the dresser before shimming out of her gray trousers, leaving her standing in her white underclothes. "What if they snoop around?"

Beth-Anne huffed tossing a long strand of brown hair off her shoulder. "I am infallible in my forged documents and as long as everyone knows you have a twin brother. It's been years and we haven't gotten caught yet."

Giovanni nodded but bit her lip. "But what about that detective Watson travels around with?"

Beth-Anne nodded as she stood up and walk out of the room and crossed the hall to another room with a red door, Giovanni silently following behind. The new room was an exact replica of the blue room only the bed sheets had a floral pattern and painting hung on the red walls. Giovanni headed to the dresser and pulled out a simple gray dress. "Sherlock!"

"Yeah that's him." Giovanni's voice called out as she pulled the dress over her head.

Beth-Anne shook her head and walked over to her friend, tugging on the dress. "He's harmless, just a crazy old man."

"He's not that old." Giovanni pointed out.

Beth-Anne reached up and re-arranged her friends messy black curls, pinning them up with spare pins she held in her pockets for just the occasion. Giovanni allowed her friend to fix her hair before sighing loudly and swatting the hands away. Giovanni walked out of her female room and down the stairs to the kitchen, Beth-Anne at her heels.

"Are you crushing on him?"

"Sherlock?" Giovanni asked her eyes wide.

"Yes the detective, you just defended his age." Beth-Anne pointed out.

Giovanni shook her head. "Oh gods no, he's too….wild for my taste. I prefer a much tamer man."

Beth-Anne smirked triumphantly as the two entered the kitchen. "It's the Doctor."

"You're positively insufferable." Giovanni sighed.

"I'm irreplaceable." Beth-Anne said with a smirk, causing her friend to shake her head as the two sat at the kitchen table. Beth-Anne's younger sisters already sitting and waiting to eat.

Clothed in her usual disguise, Giovanni tugged at her shirt collar and paced around the kitchen, eyes constantly glancing at the grandfather clock in the hall way as the second hands moved. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure Beth-Anne wouldn't leave without a reason." Marie said as she sat at the kitchen table peeling vegetables for lunch, a pot of water boiled on the stove.

"If I wait any longer I'll be late for classes." Giovanni said nervously biting her lip.

Marie rolled her eyes as Jennie came down the stairs yawning. "Don't let me stop you from being punctual."

Giovanni gave the girl a relived smile as she dashed out of the front door. Her gray cloak flapping behind her as she ran, her wig held in place by her cap. She ducked into a few back alleys to avoid most of the busy streets and smiled triumphantly as she jogged onto the campus as the first bell rang. Straightening the shoulder bag, Giovanni strolled along the halls confidently. Absently-mindly brushing at her black wig. Her perfectly shined shoes clicked against the stone floors as other students moved to make way for the Salutatorian, Giovanni ignored them; she'd given up trying to convince then other students she was just like them. It was almost as if they wanted to make her different from all of them. She let out a sigh as she slipped into her English class, walking up the stairs of the lecture hall to sit at the very top.

Another man resided in her domain and she grimaced at the sight of him but otherwise ignored his presence like she did every other day. Anderson had an apple in his mouth and dirty shoes propped up on the desk in front of him. He imminently perked up at the sight of Giovanni and scooted over to the other boy. He had short brown hair and liquid brown eyes. He was by no means the most brilliant apple of the bunch but his disregard for social protocols and increasingly funny jokes made him a likeable guy.

"Hey Gio, how was your holiday?"

"I wasn't on holiday." Giovanni growled as she placed one of her notebooks in front of her along with a quill, fully prepared for the class.

"Oh right, taking care of your sister." Anderson said with a laugh. "How is she?"

Giovanni gritted her teeth and turned to glare at the other guy, who called himself her friend. "She's fine."

"Practicing your bed side manner." Anderson leered.

Giovanni gasped and angrily punched Anderson's thigh under the desk. He cried out, clutching at his leg and dropping his apple, causing the entire class to turn and look at him as the Professor looked up at him and frowned deeply. "Mr. Anderson, are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine Professor." Anderson called.

"Then stop distracting my class." The professor replied curtly.

Giovanni chuckled in her hand, covering it with a light cough, as the Professor jumped into his lecture, all the students rushing to jot down everything that fell from his lips. "You need a passing grade for a detective license, and passing means taking notes." Giovanni whispered over to Anderson, who paled.

"I'll just meet up with Donovan after class and get his notes, he's good at these things." Anderson groaned.

Giovanni shrugged, not caring either way, and focused her attention back to the professor. Wishing for the next period, English could get so dull and boring.

Giovanni walked into Mathematics flanked on her right by Anderson and his friend Donovan, her face scrunched into a snarl as the three moved into the classroom, the students falling silent as they passed, walking to the left side of the class. She moved up and sat in the middle of the back row, eyes glaring down at another boy in the middle of the right side, surrounded by half of the class, Chandlers group being slightly bigger. The other half of the class sat on her side.

"Oh hey!" Giovanni called across the quite room to the blonde Valedictorian.

"Hey is for horses." Chandler called back unimpressed.

"Illrelevant, Chandler." Giovanni retorted, all eyes flicking between the two boys bickering.

Chandler snorted his eyes narrowing, turning his gaze up to view his only rival in the entire school. "I don't see your name on the top of any classes, except maybe science but your sister manages that quite well too. I'd say your second rate to even her."

Giovanni bolted from her seat, her face livid and right arm raised. Donovan and Anderson jumped up and secured their friend, pulling her back down to sit, as the right side of the class chuckled. Chandler merely smirked and stood up slowly, walking to the aisle that divided the class and leaned lazily on a desk, his eyes challenging Giovanni or anyone else to do anything. No one moved and although Giovanni tried to worm out of Anderson's and Donovan's grip they held steadfast onto their Italian friend. The door to the lecture hall slammed open as a lone student stood panting in the doorway, clutching the frame. All eyes turned to gaze upon the stranger. His black hair slicked back and robes rumbled. The man's eyes raked over the class room, before he composed himself and walked forward and up the aisle.

Chandler smiled smugly at the approach of the new boy. He purposefully stretched out a leg to trip the newcomer, stealing a glance up at the Italian in the corner, who nodded briefly. The class held their breath in anticipation. The black haired boy looked up moments before reaching the intended trap. Chandler saw it as clearly as if he did trip the stranger, _but instead sidestepped and in the process pushed him off the desk, causing him to reach out and grab the stranger. The stranger then twisted his wrist to make him unhand him. The twist to his wrist would then cause Chandler to let go in pain and fall down, hitting his head on the floor and ultimately causing damage to his skull which housed his brain._ He couldn't allow that, so as the dark haired man walked by him Chandler moved his legs. The man looked smug, having won the mental battle. Chandler begrudgingly nodded back, admitting his defeat.

"Check!" Sherlock hissed as he passed the snobby blond.

A rain of paper balls came flying at him, not all of them dry and covered in substances he'd rather not deduct. He glanced up into the domain of the other black haired youth who looked equally as smug, nodding down to his competition who grateful acknowledged the youth before heading back to his circle.

"Checkmate." Chandler hissed back as the teacher walked into the room.

"You there, what's with this mess in my lecture hall? Detention!" A sort stubby man called as he walked into the lecture hall, his arms loaded with books and notes that he deposited on the desk in the front before turning to the chalkboard and elegantly writing _'Mr. Morose.' _

The room instantly buzzed with whispered questions. Where was Professor Moriarty? Was he dead as the rumors said? Wasn't Morose the Professor that failed a student for coughing during an exam? Sherlock slid into a seat away from all the students, his eyes momentarily flicking to each one. Chandler looked the most horrified, Giovanni a close second. The men both frowned deeply and refused to engage any of their lackeys in any form of conversation. From the status both boys held Sherlock wouldn't have been surprised if they both conversed with Moriarty, Chandler was known as his favorite student, having excelled at Mathematics at such a young age and in short time.

"Quiet, gentlemen, Quiet." Morose called, the room instantly doing as he bid and wondering back to their assigned seats, Chandler moving from the aisle and taking his spot in the middle.

"Sir, where's Professor Moriarty?" Anderson called across the room, all eyes turning to stare at the lanky youth.

"You're lowering the I.Q level by breathing." Chandler hissed, the right side joining in by snickering. Giovanni leaned over, Sherlock assumed to reassure the chastised youth.

"Watch your step." Donovan challenged.

"Call off the hounds Giovanni." Chandler hissed.

Sherlock was taken back the teacher didn't reprehend the two boys, but knowing their status in the school and the obvious lackeys all form propionate families with wealth and power he felt the teacher choose right in not interjecting in their conflicts. It was also fairly clear Giovanni and Chandler where the main cause of everything, and he was certain if he dug deeper into the hierarchy of the school he'd find it split into two fractions, one for each boy.

"Gentlemen, refrain yourselves or do you want to join your friend in detention?" Morose called out as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this 3 times! Let me repeat that! **3** TIMES! So yeah enjoy!- Shamer

Yes….they did. Drove me insane for the past few weeks...Enjoy!- Faith

Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter Five**

"Unnecessary, Sir." Chandler hissed as he slid down in his seat, and the class fell silent.

Sherlock snickered loudly as he seized up the replacement professor, his sharp eyes noting the man's baggy eyes, chalky sleeves and perfectly shined shoes coupled with white cat hair and lips stick on his collar. The same lipstick that belonged to the school secretary. He didn't bother taking notes, but choose instead to scrutinize his fellow students as they scribbled away on notebooks, most looking confused. Giovanni and Chandler seemed to be the only two not taking notes. Chandler had his legs propped up on his desk with arms crossed and an acerbic expression. Giovanni twirled a pen between his slender fingers, dark eyes boringly tracing the ceiling cracks. The professor droned on in a monotone voice, his back to the class the entire time. A few boys even dozed off during the lecture.

Allowing his eyes to dip close, pretending to sleep, while his brain gathered all his known knowledge and pieced together this newest puzzle, Sherlock blended in with the class room. At the Professors dismissal, Sherlock didn't bother standing up, watching as the boys bowed respectfully to their respective leader and left with a goodbye. His ears and eyes were watching the Golden Duo closely.

"Do you need backup Gio?" Donovan asked, glancing sharply at Chandler who was still in the mists of his lackeys.

"I can handle the blonde tart." Anderson boosted, puffing his chest out.

"Go on." Giovanni urged his darker skinned friend as Donovan smiled with relief and ran out of the room, leaving the two.

Chandler turned on the two, his own group having dispersed, meeting them at the aisle right behind where Sherlock sat quietly watching. Chandler didn't say anything but his handsome face was twisted with a cruel sneer. Giovanni glared back equally as menacing while Anderson growled at his side. Sherlock bet this was a normal ritual between the two boys.

"Down!"

"I'm not a dog you bloody tart." Anderson cried.

"Take that back you low-bred pikey." Chandler hissed as he shoved Andersons shoulder, causing the boy to stumble back.

Professor Morose's eyes bugged out of his head at the two boys foul mouths, he sputtered incoherently before his voice boomed through the near-empty hall. "Gentlemen, language! Both of you, Detention."

Anderson's head and shoulders slumped, taking on the look of a kicked puppy as Chandler clicked his tongue haughtily and stomped over to his desk. Giovanni smiled apologetically as she patted her friend's shoulder, hissed something into his ear, and dashed out of the room, leaving her side-kick at her rival's mercy. Said subordinate collapsed into the desk directly behind Sherlock, cradling his head in his hands as he groaned in misery. The Professor eyed the three boys, telling them to sit silently as he dropped by the office. As the man scurried out, Sherlock loudly snickered.

"What's so amusing?" Chandler questioned.

"He's cheating on his wife with the secretary." Sherlock stated smugly.

Anderson loudly gasped, while Chandler's eyebrows rose in inquisitiveness. "How did you know that?" They asked in unison.

A cocky grin played on the detectives lips at his rapt audience. The best way to get information was to give a little first. "There's a hint of lip stick on his collar, while his shirt is slightly crumpled and he has cat fur on his legs, the same cat fur that can be found on the lovely secretary."

Anderson's mouth dropped oven as he turned to Chandler. "You were right!"

Chandler smiled lazily at the other youth, shooting Sherlock a glance. "Always am." Chandler turned and regarded Sherlock with a nod, his dark eyes dragging along the new student before standing up and slowly making his way to the aisle. The said blonde boy leaned on the desk across from Sherlock and extended his hand. "Now you've caught my eye and impressed me, I'm sure you want something."

Sherlock feigned innocent, wringing his hands nervously. "Why would you say that?"

Anderson snorted. "Even I'm not that dense, you can quit your charade. No one's seen you before and you challenged Chandler and provoked Gio, only those wanting something know that's the code."

Chandler looked at Anderson slightly impressed before waving away the youth, who looked less then pleased but stood up and walked to the door, standing with his back to the two. "So what information do you want?"

Sherlock couldn't stop a pleased smile that formed onto his lips. He had to admit he was pleased, running an informant trade, giving any who asked the information they so desired and doing so at a university was brilliant. He figured they didn't ask for money, but rather another channel in their covert affair, another body to carry information. His mind buzzed at the thought. If he could get Chandler, think off all the information he could get, all the people fit neatly in his pocket.

"Giovanni."

Chandler stiffened, giving Sherlock a dirty look. "Surly it must be harder than that? You took the time to integrate yourself, learn secrets and create a disguise. Your question doesn't seem to equal the effort you put into it."

"I want to know everything you know about them." Sherlock said eyeing up the blonde Valivictorian, who nodded in understanding, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"The mysterious Italian twins. The beautiful entities of cryptic information." Chandler breathed, rubbing his hands together greedily. "Oh how I'd love to unwrap that secret. I know they popped into existence five years ago, buying a house on Oakland Street. Giovanni started classes with his sister three years ago. Both are top of their medical classes, neither one is ever seen with the other; the rumor is they fight constantly. Giovanna is known by her friends as lovely, soft and caring; opposite to Giovanni who's is brash and vindictive. As for past history, I can only speculate they're running from something. Why else would they move to London after their parents deaths?"

Sherlock nodded absorbing every word that fell from the blonde's mouth, eagerly categorizing it in his massive brain. "Nothing else?" He asked somewhat disappointingly.

Chandler dipped his head to the side and sighed heavily. "Sir, even my network is only so large and He does have a band of loyal followers so I'm not even quite sure my information is all correct." He jerked his head in Anderson's directions. "As the right hand of our black haired _friend_, he'd probably know the most, but no one's ever gotten him to talk and trust me, we've tried every way possible."

Sherlock stood suddenly, startling the blonde scholar, not bothering with goodbyes he rushed form the room, pushing past Anderson who glowered at him. His lips formed a smile as he ran from the university, headed for the one place he knew would have the information. Hopefully Lestrade wouldn't be in or he'd be in such a good mood Sherlock could easily slip into their files. Either way he was going to go digging until he found his bone.

"That's an odd mate." Anderson snorted as he watched Sherlock dash down the stone hallway towards the exit, his dark bows billowing behind him.

Chandler smirked, cocking his head to the side. "They all want the same thing."

"A bit Looney too. What did he want?" Anderson asked green eyes flickering in every direction. He didn't feel too comfortable in the same room as the blonde youth. Something about Chandler just never sat well with him, but as Giovanni told him, he'd stay and watch.

"Bloke wanted some info on the local black beauties." Chandler drawled boredly.

Anderson's head snapped up. "What'd you tell him?"

Chandler smiled like a snake, standing up and walking towards the right-hand man, stopping a foot from the other boy. "My sources seem to be lacking on the information of the missing professor and seeing as how your father works at the yard, perhaps you can fill me in."

Anderson sighed heavily hand rubbed his face. "I only know what I've overheard; that he fell off a water fall with another man it was a suicide/homicide although no one was such which bloke did which."

Chandler frowned. "Who was the other man?"

"That Holmes fellow, the one who exposed Lord Blackwell. He faked his own death, but they never found the professors' body. It happened over the summer but apparently he's been missing for 4 months."

"Interesting." Chandler hissed, his eyes narrowed darkly. "I told the stranger vague information about the two, I can't have my only source of entertainment taken away now can I?"

"You're a sick man." Anderson cried as he felt the room, no longer able to stand the other boys presence. The blondes laugh followed him through the halls as he ran.

* * *

><p>VOCAB TIME ((In case you were unaware of some terms…it's always good to learn more!))<p>

Tart= gay

Bloody= F****ING

Pikey= white trash


	6. Chapter 6

In light of a recent anonymous review that has been brought to our attention (aka take heed aka ffic reader ) I will no longer be publishing Cloak and Dagger under my account due to the following message that was sent under my account:

"take heed:Fanfiction dot net rules and guidelines says this-

Actions not allowed:

entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any  
>unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.<p>

Read that last bit."

Take heed the following paragraph is a message is for you; all others please proceed to the bottom paragraph and ignore the other paragraphs.

WOW! Give the person a prize! *claps sarcastically* *sigh* Okay ….now that I have that out of my system…. Yes "take heed" I am _**fully**_ aware of the rules and Guidelines. I read them before we started publishing together; we discussed this beforehand. I thought they wouldn't care if there was one under the book and movie section. Also we put disclaimers at the top of the page saying "we own it" we both wanted to share with our circles an amazing story without causing confusion with directing them to another site through our profiles or stories. One of the reasons why I published the same story was to give Browneyed Shamer a better chance at exposure for our writing, since this was her first Sherlock Holmes story and I thought my readers in my section would give constructive criticism. As well as gaining more exposure for myself, with her group of readers with my already popular series.

Plus I felt that it had a place in the book section since the Movie "Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows" was based off the book series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. As the Guidelines do state themselves : 3. **Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions.** This fits in both. If you have the authority of Fanfiction to remind me of the rules then make yourself known instead of being cowardly and giving an anonymous review to both of us at our stories sites.

Since you have access to the Guidelines… this puzzles me, why didn't you bother to remain signed in to give the review? This shows how little you care about your words. Your words are your words and if you are too ashamed to not make yourself known then don't. If you are an official of then make yourself known, otherwise if you don't have the authority; don't act all mysterious with an anonymous review. I would have preferred to discuss this in private, instead of making our little… discussion public. Don't make it public by giving two different anonymous public review anymore signed with different anonymity; give us a private signed message instead of saying the obvious in public and making yourself sound like a fool. Again I would have been glad to discuss and settle _**this in private**_ and not having to embarrass you publicly.

Take this as my bit of constructive criticism, as the guidelines do so clearly point out. **3. Respect the reviewers****. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work.**** If ****someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.**In this sense, I am reviewing your criticism. Take this as constructive criticism for your critiquing and don't pull something like that again.

Since take heed has decided to remind us of the obvious, we have created a joint account (there's nothing in the Guidelines and Rules that says we can't!) where we will be publishing Cloak and Dagger again but with the new content and discontinuing publishing CD at the current locations. I will be deleting it after a few months on my side to give our readers some time to see the message. Our new account is **Browneyed FaithR . **I apologize for any confusion that this may cause. Again I apologize and hope you will continue to follow us at our new location.


End file.
